


Leave it On the Ice

by karasunova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Ice Skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Katie Holt has just entered the senior division. New competitors, new place, new coach. She’s downright nervous. Hopefully, with the help of her friends she can start this new chapter of her life right. However, that might prove difficult when she finds herself beside the one skater Lance told her to avoid.





	Leave it On the Ice

Katie took a slow sip of apple cider from the crystal flute she was sure cost more then her parent’s sedan. She peeked around shoulders and passersby, eyeing the hors d'oeuvrs spread out on the tables.

“Katie, why are you hiding? Come on,” Allura took her hand and dragged her over to their fellow teenage skaters.

Lance waved them over. “Welcome to the big leagues, or how I’d like to call it, the steamy leagues.”

“The steamy leagues?”

He flashed her a grin. “Because we’re all incredibly attractive.”

“Why do you look so down?” Allura asked.

Katie shrugged. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Allura assured.

“It is a little nerve-wracking the first time around.”

“Lance!”

“Ow! Look, all you gotta do is keep doing your best and strive to be better.”

Katie’s expression softened. “Wow, Lance. That’s actually good advice.”

“Of course it is.” Lance handed her a fancy pizza roll. “Now come on, I’ll show you who is who in the senior division. Who to be friends with and who to stay away from.”

“I should stay away from some skaters?”

“Only a few, but I’ll show you.”

Lance, followed closely by Allura, led Katie around the ballroom. He motioned with his chin. “That’s Nyma and Rolo, from France. She placed second.”

“I heard they’re thinking of entering pair skating,” Allura piped in.

“Really?”

Katie’s eyes scanned over the skaters. Tall. short. Skaters of various nationalities and from various heritages. Her eyes landed on two dark haired individuals.

The taller of the two was stockier in build and had a strong jaw. What she noticed the most was how people seemed to gravitate toward him, hanging off his every word.

The other dark haired male was slimmer, but his lithe frame didn’t hide the strenght and sense of pride he seemed to exude.

“Who are they?” Katie found herself asking, mentally scolding herself for not knowing.

Lance looked around, trying to find who she was talking about. “Oh, that’s Takashi Shirogane. Golden Boy of the figure skating world. He’s practically my idol. How do you not know who he is?”

Katie grimaced slightly. Yup, that was something she should’ve known. Her eyes lingered on the shorter one. “Who is he?”

“Who? Ulaz? That’s his coach.”

“No, the other person. On his left.”

“Hm. Oh, that’s freaking Keith Kogane.” Lance clenched his fists. “My rival and sworn enemy. He’s one you should stay away from.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s egotistical and thinks he’s too good for us little guys.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “He’s not that bad. I actually think he’s rather shy.”

“No, Allura. It’s a facade.”

Katie took one last look at Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane, before walking away with her fellow senior division skaters.

* * *

Katie gulped. “Do you really have to go?”

Her mom slammed the trunk down. “This will be good for you, Katie. It’s an amazing opportunity. We’re only an ahour away, okay? And matt’s school is about 40 minutes away.”

Katie picked up her duffle bag and suitcase. “Okay, mom. I’ll give it a shot.”

Katie walked into the old house. It was an old Victorian with a lot of rooms, which was probably why it was currently being used as a dorm for skaters.

“Katie, you made it.” Allura greeted her in the foyer. “You’re one of the first to arrive, so you get first dibs on rooms. Come on.” She dragged Katie up the stairs.

They past a semi-closed door and Katie thought she saw some movement inside.

“There are three bedrooms on this level and two free bedrooms upstairs.”

Katie looked between the three bedrooms, peering inside each one. She stepped inside the closest one, immediately noting the cool-gray walls. The singular double hung window gave Katie a generous view of the field of maple trees that surrounded the house and neighborhood.

“I’ll take this one.” She set her stuff near the door.

“But you haven’t looked at the other rooms.”

Katie shrugged. “This is the one.”

* * *

Later that evening after unpacking, Katie joined Allura downstairs for dinner.

“Katie,” Acxa walked into the dining room. “Welcome to skate central. I look forward to working with you and all the skaters here. If you ever need anything. I’m here to help.”

Katie nodded and sat beside Allura at the table.

Someone plopped down in the seat across from them.

Katie’s eyes almost popped out of her head.

“What are you looking at?”

“Keith, don’t be mean,” Acxa warned, setting the food on the table.

He huffed and immediately served himself.

What were the chances that she’d be living in the same house as Keith, Lance’s sworn enemy and one of America’s best skaters. Did Lance know he was going to be here? She hoped it wouldn’t cause problems when he arrived in a few weeks.

* * *

Her alarm blared the next morning. She could hear her housemates shuffling. It was still dark out, but it was time to start the day.

She shuffled to the bathroom, did her business, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She stepped out of the bathroom and immediately sprawled to the floor.

The door next to her bedroom burst open, revealing a wild-haired Keith. His eyes looked around before falling to her form on the floor. “What happened to you?”

“I fell,” she responded more sharply than she intended.

“The floorboard is uneven here,” he stated, before shutting his door.

She sighed and dropped her head against the floor.

* * *

Katie stepped out of the van and cast her eyes on the rink. Allura’s uncle Coran (he’s actually an old family friend), happened to own and run the rink.

Acxa stood before them. “Despite the early start time, you are sharing the rink with other skaters who are just as dedicated. Be respectful.”

The three teens nodded. Acxa led them inside, Allura walked off to meet up with her coach. Keith walked away as well.

“Katie, let me introduce your new coach. Nervous?”

“A little.”

Acxa led Katie to a tall man. Keith was already on the floor beside him, strapping on his skates.

“Thace, this is Katie Holt.”

Thace smiled warmly. “Welcome, Katie. I look forward to working with you.”

They shook hands.

“Thank you for taking me on.”

Keith sprung up from the floor. “This is the skater you were talking about?”

Thace gripped Keith’s shoulders. “I’m sure you’ve met, Keith. Let’s all work hard together, shall we?”

* * *

Katie skated around and around, warming up and getting a feel for the ice and the people on it. After about fifteen minutes, she noticed some boys sitting in the bleachers, laughing amongst themselves.

She heard someone skate next to her and was surprised to find Keith matching pace with her.

“Don’t mind them. They usually just come to ogle. Coran kicks them out before long.”

Katie nodded.

Keith cleared his throat. “Thace is a good coach. He’s tough, but he knows what he’s doing. You’ll be a good fit.”

“Oh, uh,” Katie sputtered, taken by surprise. “Thanks?”

He nodded and skated away.

Was that his way of saying welcome to the family?

She couldn’t help smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little bit ago and then @luce-ciel on tumblr shared some awesome fanart and I squealed. “Yes!” It was meant to be and I’m so happy, I’m not the only one who was thinking about ice skating and kidge (it’s not a la cutting edge tho, sorry).
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
